


Letters to Mom

by AmberJacobo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 7 year old stiles, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Drug Abuse, Graphic Violence, Kind of a drabble, Mentions of alcoholism, Multi, Picture, Polyamory, Rape, Sad, Seriously guys this starts out fine then gets pretty bad., Stiles is a bad kid, Tread Carefully, Trigger warnings up the wazoo, letter to claudia, little kid rants, notsorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJacobo/pseuds/AmberJacobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mommy, </p><p>It's Genim, if you didn't recognize the name on the top of the paper. Mrs. Donner made me write you a letter. I like to be called Stiles now. No one else can say my name right. Not even daddy. Daddy misses you. A lot.</p><p>A look through Stiles' life via letters to Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reeses Ice Cream

Stiles Stilinski

February 20th

 

Dear Mommy,

It's Genim, if you didn't recognize the name on the top of the paper. Mrs. Donner made me write you a letter. I like to be called Stiles now. No one else can say my name right. Not even daddy. Daddy misses you. A lot. He sometimes cries and drinks nasty sour smelling stuff. It makes him act funny, he hugs me a lot and says I have your eyes, but I can't have them, they're in a box with the rest of you. I miss you too mommy. I wish you were here. I wish you didn't have to go away. Scott's daddy went away too. Oh yeah, Scott's a boy in my class. He only has his mommy, just like I only have daddy. We play cops and robbers together at recess. Scott likes to be the robber, he says he likes to run more than he likes to chase. I like being the cop, like daddy. We decided that we're going to be best friends forever, because he shared his ice cream with me, and it was Reeses ice cream so it was the best ice cream ever, and I wish you could've tried it because it was awesome, and Scott even told me that he has more and he'll bring me some on my birthday. I'll be 8 on my birthday. Daddy said he would bake me a cake, but it wont be as good as yours, and daddy told me he's going to try to make it good but I already know it wont because you didn't make it because your gone. I have to go now, it's almost lunch time. I love you mommy.

Love Stiles


	2. He Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott says I'm like a bunny who likes to hop all over. The doctor gave me some pills to take. I tried to eat on, they taste awful. Daddy said I have to swallow them with water. The doctor says they'll help.

 

August 18 th

Dear Mommy,

It's Stiles again, I'm  8  now. Scott said I should be excited because now I'm almost 10. He thinks funny like that.  My Therapist Ms.  Vinelli says I should write you letters more often. I don't know why I showed her the other letter, but she says it's good to write them. She says it'll help.

I kept your old journal that daddy tried to throw away. I use it to write in. I like the drawings, they're very pretty. Scott likes them too. Daddy does that a lot. He throws your things away. He says it'll help.

I have A new teacher now. She's nice. She has long hair and calls me bug. She calls Scott pup. He doesn't like it. Last week I told her I was going to write you a letter. She told me to draw you a picture too. She says it'll help.

My ADHD is worse now. I can't sit still very long, and my mind always has too much going on. Scott says I'm like a bunny who likes to hop all over. The doctor gave me some pills to take. I tried to eat one, they taste awful. Daddy said I have to swallow them with water. The doctor says they'll help.

Scott's still my best friend forever, we're even in the same class again. He let 's me borrow his markers and gives me some of his food when daddy's too drunk to pack me a lunch. Scott likes dinosaurs. T-rex is his favor ite.  He hugs me too. His hugs aren't as great as yours but they're still pretty awesome. Scott makes me laugh too, he's the funniest person I've ever met. He told me a joke the other day about a banana and a coconut tree but I forgot it. I'll ask him to tell me again when I go to school tomorrow. Scott is my best friend forever. Scott helps.

I love you mommy,

Stiles   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little poetic to have been supposedly written my a 9 year old, but I liked the flow of it. It's my story God damn it, and I'll write it how I like! x.x
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands. ;)


	3. Storm Troopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to watch them and guess who the killer is, how the cops are going to catch him, then I like to imagine I'm them and how I would do it differently. I told daddy that a few weeks ago. He said they're bad people and that I shouldn't think like them. I tried not to do it again, but I can't help but think about how different the show would be if they were smarter.

 

October 30 th

Dear mommy,

Tomorrow is Halloween! Oh my gosh I'm so excited! Scott and I got matching costumes. We're storm troopers. I made him watch Star Wars with me last month when I went over to his house. Ms. McCall is nice. She's the nurse at our school, and she always gives me a  peppermint when my stomach hurts after a panic attack.

Remember the Halloween when we dressed up like ghosts and tried to scare daddy? I told Scott about that and he said he would try it on Jackson. I don't like him. He's 2 years older than us and a 6 th grader.  He pushes me on the playground and says that I cry too much. I think I'm going to help Scott.

Scott was right, being 10 is great. I get to go on rides at the carnival and I get to read big books with no pictures. Pictures distract me.

Dad stopped drinking so much, he only does now on Friday and Saturday nights when we watch cop shows. I like them, they show how all the criminals make mistakes and the detectives catch them. Daddy says it's not always like that in real life. He says they don't use all the fancy gadgets and the High Tech computers, but I like to watch the shows anyway. I like to watch them and guess who the killer is, how the cops are going to catch him, then I like to imagine I'm them and how I would do it differently. I told daddy that a few weeks ago. He said they're bad people and that I shouldn't think like them. I tried not to do it again, but I can't help but think about how different the show would be if they were smarter.

I hope I get lots of chocolate tomorrow, Scott loves chocolate, and I want to be able to share my candy with him. I love making him smile. It makes me feel like a good friend. It makes me warm inside. Kind of like when you used to hug me after I got an A on my spelling tests. I miss those hugs. I miss you. I love you mommy.

Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lean towards a Scott/Stiles fic...
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em of your hands. ;)


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should text Scott back. He's probably worried. I know I would be. He's important to me.

Dec, 25

Dear Mom ,

Merry Christmas. I'm starting the second half of sixth grade in three weeks. Scott and his mom are gone. They're in Oklahoma visiting his grandmother. Dad got me a cell phone for an early Christmas gift, and Scott's using his mom's phone. We've been texting for three days now. He text me this morning, I don't want to reply.

There's no decorations. There's no tree. There hasn't been since you died.

Dad's drunk again. Last time I checked he was passed out on the couch watching reruns of Alfred Hitchcock movies, beer bottles all over the table, and your wedding dress draped over him. I'm in my room now. I couldn't handle it.

He had a heart attack a few weeks ago. He's been home from work since. I worry about him.  He should eat healthier. Drink less maybe.

I miss you mom. So much. I should text Scott back. He's probably worried. I know I would be. He's important to me.

Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be less spread out in the next few chapters.
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands ;)


	5. Let's Be Seahorses Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do everything together. We play games, eat, sleep, and talk together. We even went to the beach and found a real life seahorse. He says it's like we're married. I wish we were.

June 12 th

Dear mom,

I just finished Elementary School. I'm scared of middle school. Scott's going to a different middle school. He's moving to San Francisco to live with his aunt. Ms. McCall got fired for stealing some pills from her patient because she couldn't buy them. Everyone says she's a bad person and that I shouldn't be around her. I don't believe them.

Scott is staying with us until his aunt can come pick him up. I love it. It's like having a brother. Dad works a lot lately so it's nice to have someone here with me. We went to the beach and found a real life seahorse. Did you know that seahorses swim in pairs with their tails linked together to avoid predators by mimicking underwater plants? Scott says we're just like seahorses. We do everything together. We play games, eat, sleep, and talk together.  He says it's like we're married. I wish we were.

I feel so happy when he hugs me. It's like all of my sadness goes away when he smiles. I do anything for him. I like to pretend that this summer will never end and we'll be together forever.

Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Seahorses :)
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands. ;)


	6. He's like an inhaler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can think is that I'll be alone forever. Ever since you died, I've been scared of being alone, and now the only thing that ever made it easier to breathe is gone. I can't do this Mom. I need you. I need Scott. I need someone.

August 18th  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm so scared. It's a new school year, I don't know anyone, Scott's gone, and Dad's never around. I feel like everyone expects me to act like an adult and take care of myself and it scares me how much everyone relies on me to be independent.

What if I screw up? What if I end up in the hospital and Dad can't afford it? What if I fail all of my classes and never make it to high school? What if I never see Scott ever again? What if he makes a new best friend and forgets me completely?

Every time I think about it my heart hurts like I'm being stabbed. I stop breathing and start shaking. All I can think is that I'll be alone forever. Ever since you died, I've been scared of being alone, and now the only thing that ever made it easier to breathe is gone. I can't do this Mom. I need you. I need Scott. I need someone.  
  
Stiles

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, I know.
> 
> I like to think that Stiles is more mature than his age. :)
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands. ;)


	7. An Angelic Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's beautiful, Mom. Her hair wisps around her like autumn leaves in the wind. Her mind is a constant torrent of sharp tongue and immeasurable knowledge. Mom, I think I'm in love with her.

September 12th

Dear Mom,

Angels do exist. I saw one today. The lights danced off her eyes, and she glowed like a star. She's Beautiful, Mom. Her hair wisps around her like autumn leaves in the wind. Her mind is a constant torrent of sharp tongue and immeasurable knowledge. Mom, I think I'm in love with her.

She asked me if she could sit with me at lunch, the others in awe or fear of her beauty were caught too speechless or idiotic to reject her from their tables. She laughed at my jokes, her voice a simple tinkle of a soft bell made so extraordinarily beautiful by her smile.

She said her name was Lydia. Lydia. Like a newly blossomed rose soft on my lips, her name just as sweet and tender as it's petals. Lydia, Lydia. Such a beautiful and gracious angel. Sweet Lydia.

What deity have I pleased? What god have I brought so much wealth to have this heavenly being grace my life? Have you sent her to me Mom? Did you search her out through all the planets and galaxies? Surely she must be made of stardust and moonbeams, no earthly matter could create something so majestic as her. Lydia. Wonderful, beautiful Lydia.

I've told Scott about her, on our rare nights with each other on Skype. He doesn't believe me when I tell him of her otherworldly grace. He says I'm blind, he says I'm only love struck, and so greatly true are his words Mom.

Her beauty has blinded me. Blinded me to all other lowly beauties. No longer do I daydream of flower feilds and sunshine. No longer does a rose kissed dewy from a morning rain hold me so captive. I daydream only of her eyes, so green and pure, like an emerald plucked and polished, beautiful from the earth. How could a simple rose compare to her lips? The soft smile spread wide and free open for all to admire.

Oh, Lydia. Radiant, bewitching, angelic Lydia.

Mom, I think I love her.

Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!!
> 
> Short and sweet, expect more soon <3
> 
> Got Prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series where Stiles writes letters to his mom as he grows up. I like Rafe McCall being dead better than alive. I don't know why, I just don't like him. :)
> 
> I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for the past month or so while writing my novel. It keeps getting in the way so I've decided I'll post it here in between writing.
> 
> Got Prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands. ;)


End file.
